


#ffffff

by phanqueray



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, just that i promise, much fliff, some cussing tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanqueray/pseuds/phanqueray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil meet in summer. They start painting each other's world. Slowly, like a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#ffffff

“Daniel,” Dan’s mom shouts from their kitchen. It isn’t as if Dan can’t hear her, he hasn’t played any music even if he has headphones on but he doesn’t respond to his name immediately, he closes his eyes and sighs.

“Can you walk Buster? I’ll treat you later.” She continues.

Buster, their dog, hates it when Dan walks him. Plus, Dan hates summer. His mom already knew that, so he wonders if this is some punishment for something he’s done. He tries to recall any mishaps that his mom could’ve been angry about. 

As he goes down the stairs, his hand in his pocket and his headphones wrapped around his neck. He can’t think of one thing to cause his mother to give him such a task. 

Buster comes to him, growling and attempting to bite. Dan has dodged all of his attacks so far, that is until his mother surprised him with a gentle shoulder touch. Buster managed to tackle Dan and Dan tried to get him off him. 

“Why me? Can’t you ask Andy or is this some kind of punishment?” Dan says, getting Buster off his chest and sweeps off whatever his pet left on his chest after standing back up.

“Andy is out with his soulmate,” his mother says tauntingly, “ _ you _ barely have anything to do.”

Dan sighs and takes Buster’s leash to hook it on his collar. He’s headed out the door before he realizes why his mom is making him do this. 

“I won’t meet my soulmate, Mom.” Dan ushers Buster close to him before looking back at his mom.

She says her eyes are blue, and that her skin is peach. She says the house’s roof is color brown. She says that flowers are different colors. When a young Dan tugged her pants while they were at a park, he asked her how she can see all these. 

“When you meet your soulmate,” she said, crouching, “your whole world becomes extraordinary, unlike the world you’re seeing right now.”

Dan’s mom continues to wash the dishes. She has a smile that irritated Dan the slightest bit. “Who knows?”

Dan opens the door.

“You’re face is color red right now, Dan.” She laughs.

 

**

 

Soulmates are overrated. He wouldn’t mind the concept if he isn’t bombarded with it everyday. He hates that it’s treated like it’s the meaning of life, that that’s the meaning of your whole world. He hates that everybody who met their partner keeps pitying him. 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find them soon.”

“You’re just not looking in the right places!”

“Have you even tried?”

Jesus Christ, it’s annoying. TV shows and songs are all just about color and love. About the magical feeling of looking into your soulmate’s eyes and seeing hues and saturations. People tried telling Dan that he’ll change his mind about soulmates once he met his. 

He sighs as Buster started hopping to the park. His shoes scrapes the pavement as he tries to catch up with his dog. His focus pulls out of his thoughts. 

He stares at the trees as he ran. They are gray, the sky is too. Some birds and plants are lighter shades, but still gray. Everything is black and white and Dan doesn’t mind, though, he is still curious about the different shades of different colors.

Buster’s running fast now. They arrived at the park a few moments ago and Dan got lost in his thoughts again. He’s running, trying to catch up. Some people are jumping away from the dog, and some are glaring at the owner.

“God, Buster,” Dan utters to himself, his arm stretched out as the leash pulls him.

Buster seems to have a destination and is using every ounce of his energy to get there as fast as possible. Dan is basically chasing a quick, overly excited ball of fur.

Dan’s eyes widen as he accidentally lets his hand slip from the leash. He falls to the ground, groaning, and checks to where Buster’s going. He seems to be heading for an oblivious boy who’s painting on a sketch pad with chalk sitting on the bench. Then, Dan is sprinting, trying to catch up with his dog before Buster tackles the stranger.

“Hey guy!” Dan shouts to get the boy’s attention. It isn’t working. “Hey boy with the sketch pad!”

This time, boy looks at him and jumps a second too late, Buster is already on his chest and licking his face when Dan manages to get to the scene.

The boy is laughing. He has dark hair and a different shade of eyes. Buster ambushing him doesn’t seem to bother him that much, so Dan takes advantage of the time to breathe after his exercise. He smiles at the boy as he gets Buster off his chest.

“My dog seems to like you more than it likes me,” Dan says, avoiding Buster’s bite attacks again. He grabs Buster’s leash before he could say anything else.

The boy giggles as he gets his sketch pad and glasses from the ground. Dan notices his fingers are covered in different shades. Also, he was wrong, the boy was coloring with oil pastels, not chalk.

“Oh,” Dan feels bad for being curious, “have you found your soulmate yet?” He gestures the boy’s fingers and sketch pad.

The boy doesn’t seem to mind Dan asking such a personal question. He shakes his head and says, “I don’t care about those things.”

Dan can’t hide the shock in his face. The boy seems to notice his reaction and began to scowl before Dan sits next to him in the park bench and smile.

“It’s so overrated.” Dan says, wrapping his hand around Buster’s leash.

The boy smiles. “Ugh,” he places his hand on his forehead, “I know right.”

He then puts his hand in front of Dan. “I’m Phil.”

Dan takes his hand enthusiastically. “I’m Dan.”

 

**

 

“Did you have fun outside?” Dan’s mother greets him from the living room. “Did you meet your soulmate?”

“No,” Dan answers and finally lets go of Buster.

“But you were out for  _ so long _ ,” his mom explains. Dan rolls his eyes.

“I did meet a boy, if that makes you happy.” Dan leaves out  _ cute _ and  _ interesting _ so his mom can’t get too suspicious. Dan makes his way from the kitchen to the lounge, where his mom is. 

His mom is watching Love Actually, a bowl of popcorn on her lap. Dan joins her on the sofa, groaning at what she’s watching.

“That’s the fourth time you’ve seen that,” Dan groans.

“Well, how many times have you watched your favorite anime?” 

“Fine,” Dan says, throwing a popcorn in his mouth, “you win.”

 

***

 

The park is where they usually meet. Dan on the right side of the bench with Phil silently sketching to his left. It takes a while before Phil notices Dan and when he does, they either talk nonstop or Phil would go back to ignoring him because he can feel his ‘creative juices’ flowing.

“Don’t say that,” Dan says, chuckling at his friend.

Every day for three weeks they meet in whatever time Dan arrives. Dan wonders if Phil doesn’t live anywhere and sleeps at the park since he seems to be always here, no matter what time Dan shows up. Dan asks him about it and he gets all defensive.

“Why would you think that?” Phil’s mouth is pouting. 

“Because you’re always here.”

“To see you. Jesus, Dan.”

Dan ends up laughing. 

 

**

 

There is an ice cream stand in the middle of the park, for once. Dan learns that Phil loves strawberry ice cream.

“Do you wonder what color strawberries are?” Phil asks as they walk back to their bench.

Dan shakes his head. “Why you ask?”

“My mom told me that it’s pink.” Phil licks his ice cream. “Do you think pink tastes like anything?”

“Dan shrugs.

 

**

 

“What are you sketching?” Dan has known Phil for a month now so he knows the answer, yet he still asks. 

“I won’t show you,” Phil answers before closing his sketch pad and grabs Dan’s hands.

He stares at Phil’s weirdly shaded eyes and gulps, sweat beading on his forehead. His face feels hot.

“Do you wanna go to my house?”

“W-What?” Dan stutters.

“I’ll show you that I’m not homeless,” Phil says, his face and voice expressionless. He’s not nervous at all even if their noses are touching by the tip.

Dan feels as if Phil is going to kill him. “Do you have to be this ridiculously close to my face to tell me that?”  _ And why are your eyes so focused at me? _

Phil quickly lets go of Dan’s hands and looks down on the ground. He gives Dan an apologetic look. “Sorry,” he says.

Dan also hears him mutter, “Why the hell did I do that?”

 

**

 

Phil has his arms wide open in front of him, revealing a room full of painted canvases of colors Dan has yet to see. He has a huge grin on his face, his eyebrows higher than before, his cheeks a slightly darker shade of gray. He’s blushing. Did he finally feel the nervousness at the park?

He drops his arms and smiles at Dan. “How’d you like it?”

Phil’s room is full. There is something in every corner, a ukelele beside his bed,  a clock on a wall, pictures and posters on the ceiling, even some socks on the floor. Dan notices the socks are in different shades of gray so they have to be in different colors. They have designs too, one has badgers and another has a pizza pattern.

“How do you know your socks are the same color?” Dan asks, eyeing Phil’s feet because he took his shoes off at the door.

“I don’t.” Phil flops onto his bed and wiggles his toes at Dan. He laughs. “Why would I care if people saw my funky palette? They might even think that it’s a fashion statement.”

Dan lies next to his friend. Phil’s socks are as colorful as gray could be, in contrast to Dan’s, which are just black. All Dan really wore is black since he’s so afraid that people who can see color will judge him. Phil doesn’t give a fuck about things like that, apparently. Maybe Dan should learn from him.

Dan sits up and gets Phil’s ukulele. He sits cross-legged across Phil’s horizontal position with an instrument he has never touched until now. He strums the first note, it’s not as bad as Dan thought it would sound, so he continues.

“What’re you playing?” Phil asks.

“I don’t know,” Dan answers.

“Well,” Phil says, grabbing his ukulele from Dan, “you’re making Susan cry.”

Dan laughs as Phil sits up and starts strumming. “You named your little guitar Susan?”

“It’s a ukulele, Dan.”

Phil plays a song Dan isn’t familiar with, but it feels soft and sweet like a serenade. It makes Phil’s room feel a bit more of home. Dan seems to notice things he didn’t see at first glance, like some flowers taped to the walls, frames on Phil’s desk. Phil’s room is messy but the good kind of messy.

Dan isn’t listening to Phil’s playing once Phil starts singing. His voice feels like summer, or everything Dan loves about summer, which are the sunsets and lazy moods. Phil’s voice is rich deep. It’s pleasant and it reminds Dan of bees on flowers and stars in space.

 

***

 

Dan kinda regrets not going out earlier during the summer, since today is the last day he’s meeting Phil at the park. 

Phil brings bikes, for some reason, and encourages Dan to ‘get out of the park and explore’. His exact words are “Get your ass off that bench. We’re going to an art gallery”.

Phil’s trying to race Dan, who isn’t that interested in exercise.

Phil puts his hand on Dan’s back. “Whoever wins gets ice cream from the other person.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “Dear God, I hate you.”

Phil laughs as he takes a head start without permission. Dan smiles as he pedals past Phil and looks back with his tongue out.

They race up to the art gallery Phil wants to go to. Phil wins and tells Dan to buy him ice cream later.

“You cheated,” Dan pants.

“You’re just slow.”

 

**

 

Art galleries are never interesting for people who can’t perceive color. At least, that’s what Dan thought. Phil isn’t like that, he’s too damn excited for someone who can’t see the ‘beauty’ of colors splattered on the canvases. Well, Phil paints colors he doesn’t see. He is such a mystery to Dan.

Dan sits on a chair as Phil goes around the gallery. He’s fascinated, Dan can see it. Dan’s relieved he brought a book with him. It was a split second decision of whether or not Phil would have his creative juices flowing again. He stuffed it in his bag as he said goodbye to his mother. He starts reading it.

The book isn’t that interesting, since he just took one from his bookshelf. His eyes scans the words with so much focus he doesn’t notice Phil sat next to him until Phil cups his hand.

“What’re you reading?” He asks, taking a look at the cover.

“Catcher In The Rye,” Dan answers, not taking his eyes off the page. He hears Phil groan.

“That book is a  _ bore _ .” Phil stands up, Dan’s hand still in his grasp. “We’re leaving.”

Dan stares at his friend confusingly. “We just got here.”

“That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t leave.”

That makes more sense than it sounds.

Dan puts his book back in his bag and follows Phil outside.

“Can’t I just buy you ice cream next time?” Dan suddenly remembers Phil’s bet. He has no money and is uncertain of a next time.

It’s noon and the sun is just as hot as it was when Dan stepped out of the house to walk Buster. Kids aren’t as loud as they are in the park, maybe it’s just because it’s the last day of summer. Dan doesn’t realize that his hand is still cupped cozily in Phil’s until Phil squeezes it.

Dan mutes his gasp as he stares into Phil’s eyes. It was unnoticable in the dim lights of the art gallery, but Dan could see it as blue. 

Bright blue, with gray spots. He could see the color of Phil’s eyes, actually, he can see every shade of blue and just blue, everything else is gray. He wants to say it but he thinks, “What if Phil doesn’t feel the same?”

Has he always seen blue? Or was that just Phil?

He feels fingers on the back of his neck and gasps. They’re pushing him to Phil. Slowly, their lips touch.

Phil’s lips are soft and sweet like his voice. Dan stares at Phil’s blue eyes behind his glasses as this kiss prolongs. 

And  _ oh my god _ .

They part ways moments after, Phil more silent than before. He completely forgot about the ice cream. Dan wants to chase him when he’s very far away but he’s still, frozen in time. Everything feels surreal and full of magic.

Dan touches his lips and looks up the sky. The clouds are still white like before, but he can see the blue. Dan wonders what else are blue, maybe he’ll start a list.

 

***

 

It’s the first day of school and Dan is already late for the train. He groans as the door closes too quickly for him to slip in. He looks at his watch, 8:15 am, his school starts at 8:40. This is great.

He sits on a bench and closes his eyes in frustration. The next train comes at 8:30 and he goes in, irritated and quiet. 

There isn’t any seats anymore so he grabs the blue hand railing. He sighs, not wanting to see anything right now. Ever since yesterday, Dan researched about soulmates, surprisingly. He searched about how soulmates actually worked, more specifically, if what his mother told him was wrong, if meeting your soulmate means instant colorful world. But every article and experience he read were identical to his mother’s.

Dan sighs and hides his head in his hands.

 

**

 

“You seemed very uninterested in Social Studies,” PJ says as they finish getting their food and sits behind a lunch table. “Are you still trying to adapt to senior high? It’s quite easy if you ask me…”

PJ starts babbling on about his experiences. He thinks he’s wiser than Dan since he’s found his soulmate a couple of years ago. Sophie Newton, his neighbor for four whole years now, moved in and knocked on his door and, as PJ describes it, “a comet of paint splattered into his world”. Dan rolled his eyes to his dramatic description. 

It’s been a week since school started and Dan has already heard all of PJ’s stories about his summer.

When PJ’s voice finally stopped talking, Dan takes advantage of the silence and says, “Did everything really came to color when you met Sophie?”

PJ is surprised, no doubt, to Dan’s curiosity. Dan never asks about soulmates and everyone knows he’s the only one who hasn’t devoted his life to finding ‘the one’. He’s the only person in their class to focus on studies and not trying to perceive color.

PJ nods and starts talking again. “Sophie was 11 and I was 12, but you already know the story so I won’t elaborate on the details. Long story short,  _ pop! _ I could see color.”

Dan swallows his bite. “What was the first color you saw?”

PJ gives his answer some thought then says, “I think they all popped all at once.” PJ’s eyes widens and he grabs Dan’s shoulders to shake him.

“Did you meet your soulmate?” He asks.

Dan shakes his head but his cheeks feel hot. “No, really,” he protests, “I didn’t meet mine.”

“Well,” PJ lets go of Dan’s shoulders, “tell me if you do so we can double date!”

A double date with PJ and Sophie would be hell. They’re disgustingly together. They’re like all the couples in movies mixed into one. Nicknames and cheesy lines. But Dan nods.

 

**

 

Dan catches an early train this time. 7:45 instead of 8:15. He sighs as the train moves fast in front of him. He’s wearing his uniform and a hat since he’s paranoid of people taking pictures of him with his eyes closed. He doesn’t know why he thinks that but he can’t stop thinking about it. He steps in the train, not making much eye contact with anyone. All the seats are taken so he grabs the hand railing and looks down.

The person in front of him has blue shoes. He glances to see the face of the person but it is hidden behind a book. The carriage is quiet but sound of the train moving. Dan doesn’t seem to be bothered by the motion, since he’s used to it, but the train lurches forward and Dan grips the railing as hard as he could. 

The person in front of him, though, isn’t as lucky and has to grab Dan’s shoulders for support. His book drops between Dan’s shoes and he doesn’t move even if the train is steady again. Dan looks at the head accidentally buried on his chest.

He sees blue eyes with gray spots. The person leaning forward on him is Phil.

Phil notices that it’s Dan and, after a moment of silence, bursts out laughing on Dan’s chest, their noses touching. A lot of people focus on them, some confused and some a bit irritated. Phil doesn’t seem to care, he just keeps giggling on Dan’s chest.

It takes moments until Phil has his book in his hands and is holding on the railing. Dan notices Phil’s book is not blue nor gray. It’s red.

Phil’s jacket is red too, so is his face. 

So  _ that’s _ what blushing looks like.

“How’s school?” Phil asks, tucking his book in his bag as the red starts to fade out of his face. 

_ No _ , Dan thinks,  _ I wanna see Phil’ in color other than his eyes again _ .

“Why are you saying that as if you don’t go to school?” Dan says.

“I’m homeschooled,  _ duh _ .” Phil sticks out his tongue as Dan rolls his eyes. 

“Then why are you here so early?”

“I’m getting flowers.” Phil says as if it’s obvious.

“Of course you are.” Dan says.

They chat for a bit more until Phil’s stop. Dan waves his goodbye as Phil steps out of the train carriage. 

He wonders if Phil would be here tomorrow.

 

**

 

Turns out, Phil always takes 7:45 am trains, just for different reasons. Sometimes he needs to buy something, sometimes he just wants to go outside. Whatever reason, he always catched the 7:45 am train.

“When it’s weekend, do you still go out this early?” Dan says, taking a bite on the toast his mother gave him. 

Phil purses his lips and answers, “I still come.”

Dan finishes his breakfast and stares at the window in front of him. Phil and he got to sit this time, second week of school.

They sit in comfortable silence before Dan manages to croak up, “Hey, can I kiss you?”

Phil blushes deep red, Dan has observed. If he is very embarrassed, Phil would cover his half of his face with his hands. Dan is surprised on how easily he can make Phil blush,  just touching his fingers can send a red trace across his cheeks. Dan shouldn’t judge though, since he’s easily red for whatever reason. But for someone who never seems to give a damn about other people’s thoughts, Phil blushes quickly.

“We’re in public,” Phil says, though he moves closer.

“And?” Dan is already near his lips, but Phil makes the space disappear.

Dan closes his eyes and savors the sweetness. He’s only kissed these lips once and he wants to do this over and over and  _ over  _ again. 

Phil moves back a moment after, face all red and hot and he looks away. “ _ Dan _ ,” he says, smiling.

It isn’t sooner before Dan kisses him again.

 

**

 

A list of colors Dan can see:

  * Blue
  * Red
  * Purple
  * Green



 

**

 

“Are we dating?” Phil blurts out.

Dan looks at him, his hand gripping the railing as he feels his cheeks turn red. Phil’s cheeks are rosy as well. 

“Uh--”

“Sorry,” Phil says, “it’s just that, if we’re not, why do we always kiss?”

“Well,” Dan answers and looks at the floor, “do you want to date?”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Is this a trick?” Dan can’t help but laugh. He looks at his companion. “Phil, I swear--”

“Because, if so, I accept.”

“What?” Dan blushes as he notices a bit of green in Phil’s eyes that he hadn’t before.

Phil visibly gulps. “What?”

“Do you want to go out?” Dan asks.

Phil nods. 

Dan kisses Phil.

“Where are we gonna go, though?” Phil asks.

“I don’t know.”

“Do you wanna sleep in my house?” Phil coughs. “My room specifically?”

“Together?” Dan is still.

Phil nods.

“This Friday?”

“After school?”

“Okay.”

 

***

 

Dan is in Phil’s room again. Three things are different than when he was last here, 1) It’s night, 2) it’s somehow messier, 3) Phil has somehow gotten new things.

Phil’s mom tells Dan to forgive Phil for not cleaning up. Phil groans as he opens the door to his bedroom. More paintings and frames are hanging on the walls. There is a bulletin board too, filled with polaroids and notes. There’s potted plants everywhere too. Dan feels like he just walked into an obstacle course.

Phil goes to his desk and closes his open sketch pad. He grabs the pile of books and notebooks on the floor and stacks them on an empty chair. Dan feels a bit awkward from just standing in front of the door but a few moments later, Phil has made his room look neater than it really is.

Phil sits cross-legged on his bed and stares at Dan. “Can you see color?”

Dan stiffens. His lips feel moist and his eyebrows are high. “Not all of it.”

Phil jumps off the bed and tackles Dan. “God,” he says breathily, “I thought I was the only one.”

“Phil,” Dan answers and Phil looks at him. “When did you start seeing colors?”

“Depends on what color, it varies.”

Dan sighs.

 

**

 

Phil looks nice in the moonlight. He looks peaceful sleeping beneath the stars too. Dan sighs.

What did he do to get Phil as a boyfriend?

A  _ soulmate _ ?

Dan stares at Phil’s lips and complains in whispers that he can’t touch them with his until morning. 

“God, I wanna kiss you.” Dan mutters.

Phil moves so that he’s facing Dan. His eyes open and he pecks Dan’s cheek for a second.

Dan’s face is full red. “You know what I mean!”

“You have to wait till morning--” Phil is cut off by Dan with a kiss. Once Dan parts, he’s still very close to Phil.

“You’re so impatient.”

“Go back to sleep.” Dan whispers.

 

**

 

When Dan wakes up, he learns that Phil’s room is yellow. It’s bright, beautiful yellow. Dan notices how the curtains are orange and that Phil’s pajamas are yellow. Dan quickly decides that this is his favorite color. 

Phil stirs beside him, his hands on Dan’s stomach, his face nuzzled on Dan’s neck. Phil feels yellow, Dan thinks, he just feels like it. Though, there isn’t really a color that doesn’t remind Dan of Phil. His eyes are blue, the books he reads are often red, he pairs green and purple socks, either accidentally or on purpose. Dan’s world are full of reminders about Phil.

“What’re you thinking about?” Phil mumbles, his breath hitting Dan’s neck.

“The color of your room.”

“Oh yeah,” Phil says, clearer this time, “it’s yellow.”

They just lie silently next to each other until Dan asks, “What else is still gray to you?”

Phil glances at him, eyes resting on his lips.

“Yours too.”

“I wanna know what color it is.” Phil complains.

Dan presses his lips onto Phil’s with passion and when he stares at his boyfriend’s lips again, they’re pink.

Phil kisses Dan longer this time. Soft and slow like a sunset. Sweet like cotton candy. Phil is kissing Dan as he puts his hands on Dan’s back. He ruffles his hair and after another moment, their lips depart.

“Pink does have taste like something,” Dan says, smiling. 

“Really?” Phil says, “What does it taste like?”

“You.” Dan breathes deeply. “It tastes like you.”


End file.
